


Morning After

by Aurumite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up has become Lucina’s favourite thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> For a request for Gerome/Lucina fluff.

Waking up has become Lucina’s favourite thing. For most of her life, it was nothing more than a vague relief, an acknowledgement that she had survived a few more hours. She woke on the ground, usually cold, occasionally damp, and pushed her hair back and forced her eyes open. 

Now her hair spills over her shoulder, soft instead of itchy now that she has time to manage it, and she feels like she could fall right into the warm mattress. She keeps her eyes shut as Gerome presses soft kisses to the back of her neck. He always wakes up half-dreaming and affectionate. 

For a while she enjoys the slow attention, lacing her fingers with the ones he’s draped over her stomach, but eventually she rolls to face him. He doesn’t wear the mask any longer. She traces down the bridge of his nose with a finger. 

"Uhg." He rolls away and she tries not to grin. 

"You can not blame me for wanting to touch. I am unaccustomed to your face still." 

"It’s embarrassing." 

He has buried his face in the pillow, but she knows he’s bright red. She puts a soothing hand on his back. 

"Why? You’re very handsome." 

"Not compared to you."

She hums in gratitude and sits up to stretch. It’s enough to make him look up. For a while he just stares at her. She takes that as an invitation to stare back. 

"We made it," he says. 

"We made it," she agrees as she leans down to kiss him. Made it through the future alive, made it to the past alive, made it through the war alive. "Now let’s make breakfast." 

**Author's Note:**

> I was super tempted to make a crack ending where Gerome says “love” at the same time Lucina says “breakfast” and he’s so mortified that he jumps out the window and onto Minerva and flies away 5ever. BUT I REFRAINED.


End file.
